Say My Name
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Aichi and Kai-kun are hanging out when Kai-kun asks Aichi to call him by his given name Toshiki. Will Aichi do it? What will Kai-kun's reaction be? Kaichi/Kaiai. Oneshot. Set in AU where they have been best friends for years. Happy Birthday Sil!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Author Notes: **Happy Birthday Sil! Hope you like your present! AU where Aichi and Kai-kun have been best friends for years. Oneshot.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Pairing: **Aichi x Kai (Kaichi/Kaiai)

**Say My Name**

"Aichi! Toshiki-kun is waiting for you," Sendou Shizuka called out to her son who was upstairs in his room.

"I'm coming!" Aichi called back. He grabbed his white jacket and put it on choosing not to zip it up. He was also wearing a pink turtleneck, blue pants and white socks. He put on his blue slippers, grabbed his deck case, walked out of his room and closed his room door. He placed his deck case into the deck holder onto his waist and walked down the stairs. His eyes widened seeing Kai Toshiki standing in the entranceway. He thought his mother meant that Kai was waiting for him outside. He hadn't been expecting Kai to be inside his house waiting for him.

"Aichi," Kai said. The brunet was dressed in a black jacket that showed the red shirt he wore underneath, gray pants, black shoes and a red scarf around his neck. He didn't look angry which made Aichi feel relieved. Kai's face wasn't showing any of his emotions like normal.

"Good morning, Kai-kun. Sorry to make you wait. Let me just put on my shoes then we can leave," Aichi said sitting down and taking off his slippers. His head tilted as he saw a frown on the other's face. Thinking it was because he was taking too long, he hurriedly put on his black shoes then stood up. "Let's go, Kai-kun," He smiled at his friend.

Kai nodded still frowning. He bowed politely to Shizuka who had waited with him until Aichi showed up. "Sorry for intruding. Excuse me," He said turning around and opening the front door.

"Unless Kai-kun invites me over for dinner, I'll be back by dinnertime Mom," Aichi said looking at Shizuka.

Shizuka nodded. "Have fun, you two. Be careful."

Kai walked out of the house not waiting on Aichi.

"I'm heading out!" Aichi called out walking out of the house and closing the front door behind him. He jogged to catch up with Kai who was already walking away from his property. Once he caught up, he slowed down to walk alongside the brunet.

As they walked to their destination, Aichi's hand accidentally brushed against Kai's. Aichi flushed pink while Kai shoved his hands into his pants pockets and looked away. The older boy's reaction made Aichi feel a little sad. When they were younger, they used to hold hands a lot of the time. While he had been expecting that they wouldn't continue the hand holding when they grew older, he couldn't stop himself from feeling disappointed. He tried telling himself that it had nothing to do with his crush on his best friend but knew he was lying.

They stopped by the park where Kai sat down on his usual bench. Aichi sat beside him looking at the brunet out of the corner of his eyes. The brunet hadn't said anything since they had left his house. The smaller boy wondered if there was something wrong. "Kai-kun," Aichi said.

Kai frowned but otherwise made no movement that indicated he heard Aichi speak.

"Kai-kun?"

"…What?"

Aichi smiled letting out a small relieved breath. "I thought you didn't hear me. What does Kai-kun want to do today?"

"…Whatever. You pick something."

Aichi's eyes widened. Him picking? "E-Eh? B-But I want to do something that will make you happy. I-I don't want to pick wrong," He stuttered with a pink flush on his cheeks.

The brunet's eyes widened a little. Aichi wanted to do something that would make him happy? He turned his head away from the smaller boy feeling happy and embarrassed.

The blue haired boy's head tilted as the other boy didn't answer. "What does Kai-kun want to do today?" He repeated his earlier question with a smile on his face.

"…What about you?"

"Eh?" Aichi said surprised.

The brunet continued to look away from the other boy. "…What about you? Would you be happy?"

Aichi looked surprised by the question. A warm smile came onto his face. "Un! If Kai-kun is happy, then I'm happy."

A small smile came onto Kai's face. He shouldn't have expected any less from his best friend. "…I see."

"Kai-kun?"

"…Toshiki."

"Eh?" Aichi looked at him surprised.

"Call me Toshiki, Aichi. We've been best friends for years and you still call me by my family name."

A red blush colored Aichi's cheeks at the thought of calling Kai by his given name. "E-E-Eh? B-But I— I-I…" Aichi trailed off looking flustered.

Kai turned his head to look at Aichi. "Say it."

"…S-Say what?" The smaller boy asked. He looked away from the brunet unable to look the other in his green eyes anymore.

The older boy frowned and reached out a hand to Aichi's face. Gently touching the smaller boy's chin, he moved the other boy's face back to face him. Aichi tensed a little at the unexpected touch to his face but quickly relaxed and obeyed. His blue eyes were still looking away from the brunet though.

"...Say my name, Aichi."

"K-Kai-kun…" Aichi murmured. His hands grabbed the front of his jacket tightly to avoid the urge to touch the brunet.

"You are wrong. Try again."

"K-Kai-kun…" Aichi didn't know why Kai was suddenly interested in making him say his name. It was embarrassing to even try and think about calling the brunet by his given name. He couldn't just start calling Kai by his given name just because the brunet wanted him to.

"You are wrong again. My given name is Toshiki. Call me that instead."

"I-I can't just start calling you that."

"…Why not? I call you by your given name."

There was silence between them as Aichi tried to come up with a response. He felt like saying 'Most of our friends call me by my given name' wouldn't help the situation. He didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. The smaller boy closed his mouth unable to say anything.

"I'm waiting."

"T-Tosh— K-Kai-kun."

Kai smirked amused. "That was close. Try one more time."

The blue haired boy remembered that his mother had called Kai 'Toshiki-kun'. In his mind, that was different. His mother knew Kai for years and his family was close friends with Kai's family. It was expected Shizuka would call the brunet by his given name. Aichi's little sister Emi even called Kai by his given name. She called the brunet 'Toshiki-san'. That was also expected. Then why was it so hard for him to call the older boy by his given name?

Aichi's hands unclenched from his tight grip on his jacket and impulsively grabbed the front of the other's shirt. Kai glanced down at his hands then back up at him. The brunet remained silent waiting for an answer. "K-Kai…T-T…T-Toshiki-kun," Aichi whispered.

"…What? I couldn't hear that," Kai teased his smirk still on his face.

The smaller boy's face turned red. "T-T…T-Toshiki-kun," He said still looking away.

Kai's cheeks flushed a light pink. He looked away trying to stop blushing. Aichi calling him by his given name made him so happy. Now if he could just get the smaller boy to look at him and say it. He looked back at Aichi. "This time, look at me and say my name."

Aichi turned his red face to look at the brunet in front of him. "E-Eeehhhhhh? I-I can't do that!" He said flustered.

"…Why not?"

The smaller boy gaped at him. Wasn't it obvious that it was embarrassing enough to say the brunet's given name? Now he wanted him to say it while looking at him? He couldn't do that.

Noticing Aichi's reaction, Kai made a fake disappointed face. "I see. Sorry for asking." He smirked inwardly knowing Aichi would fall for it.

The smaller boy started panicking not liking the disappointed face of the other. "I-I never said I wouldn't do it. I-It is just embarrassing and hard," He said.

Kai laughed inwardly. He knew the smaller boy would fall for his fake disappointed face. "…How about I offer a reward then?"

Aichi blinked a few times looking confused. "A-A reward? What kind?"

"…A special reward just for you."

The smaller boy's head tilted still looking confused. What kind of reward was that? "You mean I get to fight you?" Was the first thought that popped into his head at the mention of a reward.

The older boy nodded. "…If you want it to be that. I had a different reward in mind though. We fight almost every day. That isn't really a reward."

Aichi frowned. Their lives revolved around Vanguard. What kind of reward would be better and much more special than a fight with Kai? "What kind of reward were you thinking about, Kai-kun?"

Kai frowned as the younger boy switched back to calling him by his family name. He hoped it was just a temporary thing because he wanted Aichi to continue to call him by his given name. "Are you curious?" His frown turned into another smirk.

"U-Un. W-What kind of reward were you thinking about?" Aichi said nervous at the sight of Kai's smirk.

The brunet let go of the other's chin and leaned in closer to the blue haired boy. Aichi stiffened as Kai stopped right by his ear. "Why don't you give me what I want and I'll give you your reward, Sendou Aichi?" Kai whispered into the other's ear.

Aichi shivered; his face turning a dark red and raising a hand to his ear as Kai pulled away with a smirk. The smaller boy started stuttering incomprehensibly. Kai leaning in close to him and whispering in his ear made him unable to function normally. He looked away hoping to hide his dark red face. He had already loved Kai's voice but to get the full effect of it right into his ear made his body feel odd. The smaller boy didn't know what the feeling was but he did know one thing.

That he wanted Kai more than ever.

The smaller boy wanted Kai to always be happy. Even if Kai didn't like him back, he would be happy if the other was happy. For now though, he wanted to please the other boy by calling him by his given name no matter how embarrassing or hard it was for him to say it.

Kai's smirk remained on his face as he watched the other silently. He was really pleased with what he just did. Aichi would give him what he wanted, this time for sure. He wasn't going to admit to anybody that it felt nice being so close to the other boy. His eyes widened a little as Aichi looked back at him with a determined look on his face. Before he could stop himself, he was already moving closer to the blue haired boy once more.

Aichi who had closed his eyes earlier took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He gathered his courage and opened his eyes. His eyes widened at seeing Kai moving in closer to him. He was about to start panicking or moving away (whichever sounded more appealing to him at the moment) when the brunet tilted his head and instead of moving to his ear like last time, he kissed his lips.

The younger boy stiffened at the kiss caught off guard. Kai closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other's waist bringing him closer. Aichi made a surprised sound as the brunet licked his lips with his tongue. Kai pulled away a few seconds later feeling bad about the forced kiss and how he tried to deepen it.

The brunet looked away his hair hiding his eyes. "…That was wrong of me. Sorry."

Aichi's eyes widened at the apology. "A-Are you talking about the k-kiss o-or…?" His voice trailed off unable to voice what had happened.

"…Both. Sorry, Aichi," The brunet said slowly unwrapping his arms and starting to move away.

The younger boy started to panic at that not wanting the brunet to move away from him and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed the brunet on the lips. Kai's eyes widened a little. Aichi was kissing him? Kai noticed that Aichi had his eyes closed and his hands were clenched tightly onto the front of his shirt again. Aichi tasted like blueberries and there was a vanilla scent coming from the younger boy. The younger boy's lips were soft and hesitant against his own as he heard the wind blowing through the area.

Before Aichi could move away, Kai wrapped his arms back around the other's waist and kissed back. He was careful not to try and deepen the kiss not wanting to scare away the boy that he held in his hold. Aichi pulled away a few seconds later breathing heavily. His eyes opened looking up to meet Kai's green eyes that opened as well. "T-T-Toshiki-kun," Aichi said breathlessly.

The brunet's eyes widened a little. "You…What did you just call me?"

Aichi smiled warmly at him. His face was still a dark red but he ignored it. "T-Toshiki-kun," He said again. He breathed in and out trying to get his rapidly beating heart back to normal.

Kai's face flushed a light pink once more. But instead of looking away like he had done earlier, he smiled at the younger boy. Aichi's eyes widened as he noticed it was a genuine happy smile. "…Thank you, Aichi."

Aichi's eyes softened his smile returning to his face. "T-Toshiki-kun is happy then?"

The brunet nodded leaning in to kiss the other's forehead. The blue haired boy glanced away embarrassed letting him do so. Letting their foreheads touch, Kai looked at the smaller boy. "Really happy."

The smaller boy's smile got brighter if possible but otherwise stayed silent enjoying their close moment. A couple of minutes later, he remembered about his reward. "What about my reward, T-T-Toshiki-kun?"

The older boy noticed that Aichi was still stuttering when it came to saying his given name but figured with time, he would be able to say it normally. He wouldn't rush the other. A smirk replaced the smile on his face. "…Oh, that? You are still interested?"

Aichi nodded. "I-I did what you asked. Where is it?"

"We never had an agreement that I would give it to you though."

Aichi let out a surprised gasp. "B-But that isn't fair! I did what you asked. Y-You were the one who was hiding it and wouldn't tell me what it was," He pouted.

Kai noticed that the blue haired boy looked cute while he was pouting. "I guess I could tell you what your reward is. I'm not sure if you would still want it based on your reaction when I tried deepening the kiss though."

Aichi frowned. "I-I was just taken off guard. I-If you did it again, I would let you do it."

Kai inhaled sharply looking at the other boy. Aichi had no idea how much his words meant to him. The brunet entertained the thought of telling the other boy what he was thinking of. His face flushed a light pink again as he imagined Aichi agreeing and a naked Aichi lying under him. He imagined the blue haired boy moaning his given name as he looked up at him with want in his eyes. He coughed shoving that image aside. No, Aichi wasn't ready for that yet. He watched as the blue haired boy tilted his head. He moaned inwardly tempted to lean in and kiss and bite that neck of his. Aichi had no idea how attractive he was being right now.

"T-Toshiki-kun, are you alright? You coughed," The smaller boy said concerned.

Kai looked at him noticing his innocent looking eyes. Aichi really was too innocent. He coughed once more feeling embarrassed by his not so innocent thoughts. "…I'm fine. Sorry to worry you," He said kissing the other's forehead once more.

Aichi feared his face would stay a permanent red as the other boy kissed his forehead again. "I'm glad you are alright. W-What about my reward?"

The brunet shook his head at Aichi's stubbornness. "…Later," He murmured leaning in to rest his head on the smaller boy's shoulder.

The blue haired boy's mouth opened in surprise at Kai's action. Deciding to leave the reward topic till later, he let go of the other's shirt and wrapped his arms around the brunet. "U-Un. We'll talk about it later."

Kai turned his head from its spot his eyes looking up at Aichi's. "Say my name again, Aichi."

"T-Toshiki-kun."

Kai closed his eyes contently. "Again."

"T-Toshiki-kun."

The brunet hummed into the other's shoulder. "Again, Aichi."

"T-Toshiki-kun."

The older boy lifted his head and moved over to the other's ear. "One more time, Aichi," He whispered.

Aichi shivered tempted to touch his ear and look away again. He looked at Kai who had moved back and was now looking at him expectantly. "T-T-Toshiki-kun."

The brunet smirked making the blue haired boy nervous. "…You want to make me happy, right? Say my name. From now on, that is proof that we are together. That will make you happy as well, right?"

"T-Together? H-How did you know?" Aichi squeaked out looking even more flustered than before.

"I've known for a while. I'm surprised you didn't know my feelings for you. I thought Miwa had somehow already told you of them."

"M-Miwa-kun has told me of your soft spot for me and I knew you cared about me. I-I didn't think you felt like that about me though," Aichi murmured looking away embarrassed.

"…Idiot. Why wouldn't I?" Kai raised a hand and gently moved his face back. The smaller boy complied looking at him with guilt in his eyes. "Don't feel bad. It is okay," Kai whispered not liking the guilt in the other's eyes.

The smaller boy nodded smiling a small smile at him.

"Aichi. Say my name."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author Notes: **Glad I was on time for my friend's birthday. Hope you guys enjoyed this story as well. If you have time, please review. I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
